The present invention relates generally to an ashtray and more particularly to an ashtray wherein cigar and cigarette smoke is drawn through the ashtray housing and substantially eliminated by a filter material.
Numerous battery-driven "smokeless" ashtrays are presently available. The major shortcoming thereof resides in an inability to draw the emitted smoke into the ashtray housing and through the filtering element. The problem is, in actuality, twofold.
The first aspect concerns the "drawing" power of the ashtray. Often the ambient air conditions interfere with the drawing action, such that smoke is seen rising above the ashtray prior to dispersion.
The second aspect relates more directly to the filtering of the air as it passes through the ashtray housing. In many "smokeless" ashtrays, a substantial portion of the airflow bypasses the filtering medium or element, such that the air exhausted from the ashtray contains visible smoke particles.
Another significant shortcoming encountered with the presently available "smokeless" ashtrays is noise. Two factors are significant, i.e., motor vibration and whistling.